Perspectivas
by Akame1910
Summary: La historia de como la gente cercana a Erwin comenzaron a notar a un enano cerca suyo.


Había una fiesta importante ese día.

Importante por que era financiada por un noble para celebrar otro año de paz dentro de las murallas, una banalidad por supuesto pero necesaria para mantener el presupuesto de todas las brigadas. Lord Eldegan era un hombre influyente y convenía tenerlo contento.

No era exactamente para alagar al ejército así que sólo iban oficiales de alto rango y sus familias, siempre manteniendo ese aire de prosperidad que tanto le gustaba al gobernador.

Nile no tenía problemas con aquello. Era una oportunidad para que Marie se diera un cambio de aires y luciera esos vestidos que usaba en ocasiones raras. Se veía siempre hermosa, tan o más elegante que las mujeres de los nobles.

Habían caras conocidas entre los rostros petulantes de la nobleza. Pixis, siempre al lado del vino y su fiel asistente por mencionar una. Como siempre el hombre no tardó en besarle la mano a su esposa con aire pomposo.

—Un encanto como siempre, señora Dok.

Pixis era hábil para conversar, pronto ambos estuvieron totalmente invertidos en una cháchara casual. Todo el mundo ama una buena anécdota y a la verdad que Pixis era un surtidor infinito de ellas.

Keith Shadis se les unió luego de un momento, lucia especialmente lúgubre aquella noche.

—Hubo una exploración apenas ayer— explicó—, gracias a la formación de Erwin las muertes se redujeron, pero seguimos teniendo bajas.

Estaba evidentemente agobiado, pero sabían que nada de lo que dijeran serviría de algo, así que mantuvieron un silencio respetuoso por un momento.

—¿Está por aquí?—dijo Nile rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Erwin?

—Si.

Shadis asintió con la cabeza, —Es mi segundo al mando después de todo, y parece que despertó interés en algunos nobles.

—Entiendo. Discúlpenos por favor, Erwin es un viejo amigo nuestro y muy pocas veces tenemos oportunidad de saludarle.

Marie asintió totalmente de acuerdo, ella tenía aún menos oportunidades de verle.

—Adelante, adelante—dijo Pixis, tenía ya otra copa de vino en la mano y se dirigió a Shadis para hablar.

—No viene solo, por si les interesa saberlo.

Era natural que Shadis trajera mas de un oficial, normalmente eran soldados escogidos del escuadrón de Erwin, como Mike. Nile no tenía problema alguno con Mike, era simpático una vez soltaba la lengua y bastante formal.

Sin embargo no fue eso exactamente lo que hayaron cuando pudieron ubicar a Erwin. Estaba Mike, si, pero además de el había otra persona.

Era un hombre pequeño, muy pequeño y al lado de Mike eso se veía cómico, además de lo pequeño tenía una expresión que asustaba en sentido más literal de la palabra. Marie incluso le tomó el brazo espantada, el mismo que había pasado por situaciones peores sintió que su estómago se hundía, las puntas de sus dedos de repente frías.

Sabía que había gente extraña en la Legion de Reconocimiento pero esto cruzaba los límites.

—... es solamente una formalidad anual. Luego de esto no habrán más actividades de esta índole, al menos no para ustedes— escuchó decir a Erwin una vez estuvieron cerca.

—¡Tsk!— fue la respuesta de aquel hombre.

Fue cuando Erwin noto su presencia al verlo de reojo, volteo del todo y le dirigió una sonrisa amable.

—Nile, Marie, es un gusto verlos.

Tanto aquel hombre como Mike saludaron también, Mike con un grave "buenas noches" y el hombre asintiendo con la cabeza. Les devolvieron el gesto.

—Escuche que te ascendieron a sub comandante— dijo Marie, seguía nerviosa pero evidentemente trataba de relajarse—muchas felicitaciones.

—No me sorprenderá si llegas a ser comandante, solo alguien loco como tu podría ser el líder de una tropa de suicidas.

Lo decía bromeando y Erwin lo sabía, quien no lo sabía al parecer era el hombre pequeño, que lo miró como si le hubiese escupido en la cara. Avanzo un paso hacia adelante y algo le hizo temer por su vida. "Peligro" era lo que gritaba cada pedazo de si mismo. ¿Quien era ese tipo?

Justo antes de que Nile retrocediera, Erwin le puso la mano en el hombro brevemente y el ambiente cambió.

—Perdona mi falta de educación. Este es Levi, mi mano derecha se podría decir. Fue reclutado hace poco, tal vez por eso no sepas de él.

¿Mano derecha?

¿Desde cuando Erwin tenía una mano derecha?

Erwin era naturalmente desconfiado después de todo, incluso Mike, en el quien parecía confiar, no podía ostentar ese título y eso que tenían años sin conocerse. La última vez que vio a Erwin fue tres meses atrás, ¿que había pasado en ese tiempo?

—Es un placer— no lo era, y por la cara que traía Levi estaba seguro que para el tampoco. Levi... le sonaba de algo...Levi...¡AH!— ¿Levi? ¿Como el delincuente de las ciudades subterráneas?

No podía ser. ¿Erwin estaba confiando en un ladrón? Y no cualquiera, uno que era toda una celebridad por la cantidad de delitos que tenía y la habilidad de evadir las consecuencias.

Con suerte le corregirian y tendría que disculparse. Y por el rey que preferiría eso mil veces.

—¿Algún problema?—fue la respuesta que recibió de parte de Levi en persona. Ahora lo entendía, esa expresión era de alguien que era capaz de matar sin muchos miramientos.

Por supuesto que había un problema. Era peligroso, un delincuente no solamente en un equipo de élite de la Legión si no que al parecer con toda la confianza de Erwin era inaudito. Era...

— Debe ser muy hábil— habló Marie, una sonrisa natural en su rostro—, llegar a ser la mano derecha de un sub comandante en poco tiempo es impresionante— a Levi los halagos parecian no importarle pero pusieron una sonrisa en el rostro de Erwin. Una vez Erwin sonrió de esa manera el ambiente volvió a cambiar.

—Lo es, es un prodigio nunca antes visto, hace poco fue capaz de exterminar 5 titanes por sí mismo en un espacio de 3 minutos, estoy seguro que su talento puede revolucionar las expediciones.

Nile suspiró, no entendía nada pero sabía que era mejor dejar el tema por la paz por ahora —Ten cuidado Marie, ya sabes como es, un poco de cuerda y va a intentar meterte en una expedición con la excusa de que la sociedad se nos va a caer encima la próxima semana.

Se rieron, Mike incluido, todos excepto Levi que solo miraba con un brillo de curiosidad a Erwin. Y para ser honesto, Nile sentía curiosidad por lo que estaba pasando exactamente.


End file.
